Phoenix Blaze
is Cure Phoenix's first attack and a primary attack she uses to defeat an enemy. It first appears in the first episode. It has many different variations to go with her other forms using another person's Senkey. Description Cure Phoenix's brooch glows and her hand goes over her brooch and fire goes around her hand. She spins once and a ball of fire surrounds her. The ball then goes into her hands and she says . She throws the ball into the air and she says, , the ball turns into a phoenix and it flies at the target(s). Incantation Japanese Cure Phoenix: プリキュア Cure Phoenix: フェニックスブレズ！ Romanization Cure Phoenix: Purikyua Cure Phoenix: Fenikkusu Burezu! Transliteration Cure Phoenix: Pretty Cure Cure Phoenix: Phoenix Blaze! Phoenix Blaze Spark is Cure Fire-Storm's first and only attack. It appears later on in the series once she was given Cure Lightning's Senkey and is a variation of Phoenix Blaze. Description Cure Fire-Storm's brooch glows and she raises her right arm into the air. The glowing vanishes from her brooch and her whole body ignites into yellow flames just as a lightning bolt strikes her hand. She spins and the fire goes into her hand and mixes with the lightning. She says, and the ball expands and she throws it into the air. The ball expands and she shouts, . The fire-lightning ball goes flying towards the target(s). Incantation Japanese Cure Fire-Storm: プリキュア Cure Fire-Storm: フェニックスブレズスパーク！ Romanization Cure Fire-Storm: Purikyua Cure Fire-Storm: Fenikkusu Burezu Supāku! Transliteration Cure Fire-Storm: Pretty Cure Cure Fire-Storm: Phoenix Blaze Spark! Phoenix Flowery Blaze is Cure Fiery-Bull's first and only attack. It appears later on in the series once she was given Cure Mintotaur's Senkey and is a variation of Phoenix Blaze. Description Cure Fiery-Bull's brooch glows and she places both of her hands over the brooch. The light spreads to her hands and she jumps up and claps her hands together. She says as vines and flower petals burst from the clap. After some vines emerge from her hands, the flora turns into their fire-forms and Cure Fiery-Bull claps one more time and fire spreads across the ground. To complete the attack Cure Fiery-Bull says and after completion, a huge vine made of fire and covered in fire-flowers goes straight towards the target(s). Incantation Japanese Cure Fiery-Bull: プリキュア Cure Fiery-Bull: フェニックスフラワーリーブレズ！ Romanization Cure Fiery-Bull: Purikyua Cure Fiery-Bull: Fenikkusu Furawārī Burezu! Transliteration Cure Fiery-Bull: Pretty Cure Cure Fiery-Bull: Phoenix Flowery Blaze! Phoenix Blaze Tempest is Cure Flame-Fairy's first and only attack. It appears later on in the series once she was given Cure Fairy's Senkey and is a variation of Phoenix Blaze. Description The brooch of Cure Flame-Fairy glows and fire ignites from her back in the shape of butterfly wings. She flies into the air and blows a kiss and the wind picks up with fire everywhere. She says the phrase and the blaze wraps around the wings and they break off. She gracefully falls to the ground while sitting on a petal made of fire. The petal goes to the big ball of fire and it grows as the wind beats on it. She says and the ball goes tumbling towards the target(s). Incantation Japanese Cure Flame-Fairy: プリキュア Cure Flame-Fairy: フェニックスブレズ！ Romanization Cure Flame-Fairy: Purikyua Cure Flame-Fairy: Fenikkusu Burezu Tempesto! Transliteration Cure Flame-Fairy: Pretty Cure Cure Flame-Fairy: Phoenix Blaze Tempest! Phoenix Blaze Tsunami is Cure Burning-Wave's first and only attack. It appears later on in the series once she was given Cure Seiren's Senkey and is a variation of Phoenix Blaze. Description Cure Burning-Wave places her hands over her brooch and light breaks through and fire appears on her right side and water on the left. Cure Burning-Wave lets her brooch go and the fire and water combine in a small glorious explosion. The fire-water engulfs the Cure and she swims around in the water as more fire and red water appears. She says and flies out of the water-fire. The fire-water turns into a giant wave and goes around the summoner. She then completes the attack by saying ; the wave collides right into the target(s). Incantation Japanese Cure Burning-Wave: プリキュア Cure Burning-Wave: フェニックスブレズつなみ！ Romanization Cure Burning-Wave: Purikyua Cure Burning-Wave: Fenikkusu Burezu Tsunami! Transliteration Cure Burning-Wave: Pretty Cure Cure Burning-Wave: Phoenix Blaze Tsunami! Trivia * The attack has often missed in her teammate's debut episodes and very so often would it miss. * This attack doesn't have an "upgraded" version of it. Gallery Category:Mytho! Mystic Force Pretty Cure Category:Attacks Category:Mytho! Mystic Force Pretty Cure Attacks